


PoPiPo

by girlsoverthere



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Vocaloid
Genre: Crack, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsoverthere/pseuds/girlsoverthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto calls in a favor with Shura</p>
            </blockquote>





	PoPiPo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that I have no excuse for. Written for International Fanworks Day 2015, with the prompt "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?"

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Shura sighs as she steps into Mephisto’s office. The camera is already set up.  
“Oh don’t be a spoil-sport. You promised me, remember?” The demon himself tests the volume on his stereo.  
“Can we just get this over with?” She stands in the center of the room in the first position.  
Mephisto lets out a laugh, joins her. “As you wish,” he says before hitting a remote to start the camera and stereo.  
The music starts loud and the two begin their dance routine.  
“Please buy my vegetable juice. It’s only $2,” they sing.


End file.
